


Dua Langit berbeda

by EqaSkylight26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, yuri is yuuri son
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqaSkylight26/pseuds/EqaSkylight26
Summary: Bosan menjadi awal dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Yuuri Katsuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! On Ice milik Mitsurou Kubo  
> I gain no profit from writing this Fanfiction.

_“Vitya, suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu.”_

Kalimat yang diucapkan sang ibunda kepadanya setiap kali dirinya mengakhiri dongeng sebelum tidur untuk bocah bersurai perak tersebut. Dengan kedua mata yang nyari terpejam memaksa dirinya masuk kedunia mimpi, sang ibu mencium kening sang anak sembari mengusap rambut sang anak.

Kalimat yang sukses membuat Victor berdiri diatas puncak kemenangan seperti sekarang

 

* * *

 ini adalah dunia dimana hanya sebagian kecil orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Dimana anugerah tersebut menjadi landasan mereka untuk melindungi satu-sama lain, Dan bagi mereka yang memiliki anugerah tersebut ditandai dengan melihat aliran warna sihir yang berbeda tiap-tiap penggunanya.

* * *

 

Berkali-kali Victor mengayun-ngayunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan bosan, dengan sesekali dirinya melepaskan sihir tak berguna keatas danau beku dihadapannya. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang  sama sekali tidak tertarik membantu melatih para penyihir baru yang ditugaskan oleh para tetua untuknya.

 _Membosankan_ , berkali-kali kalimat itu terngiang dikepalanya ketika ia melirik kearah para penyihir pemula dihadapannya.

“Victor, bukankah kau seharusnya melatih mereka?”

Seorang wanita muda berambut merah pendek mendatangi Victor yang berada ditepi danau beku, Mila Babicheva, seorang penyihir berbakat berusia 18 tahun. Mila merupakan seorang anak bangsawan dari keluarga kolomerat Babicheva. Di benua dingin ini hanya orang idiot bila tidak mengenal seorang penerus tunggal seorang bangsawan yang terkenal akan sihir es seperti keluarga Babicheva.

“biar kutebak, kau pasti bosan karena si tua Yakov itu.” Ledeknya dengan sinis, “sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah mendengar ucapan dia.”

"lagipula, sedang apa kau disini? bukankah kau seharusnya sedang berada di kastil menemui pacarmu yang merupakan kesatria itu?" ucap Victor tak kalah sinis.

Mila melipat kedua tangannya dan membalikkan pinggangnya menatap para penyihir pemula, "bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bila aku sudah putus darinya dan kemari untuk membantumu melepas rasa bosan?" 

Setidaknya, hanya Mila yang mengerti perasaan Victor.

" _so,_ bagaimana perkembangannya?"

“percuma, bahkan bila aku melatih mereka. Lagipula apakah mereka akan bisa? Mereka terlalu takut untuk mencoba hal baru.” Jawab Victor dengan enteng, masih memainkan tongkat sihirnya asal, "pada akhirnya mereka hanya mau mempelajari ilmu dasarnya saja."

“ _well,_ wajar saja. Mereka tidak secepat dirimu untuk menguasai suatu sihir. Aku tahu orang jenius sepertimu pasti pada akhirnya akan malas untuk melatih mereka yang masih pemula.” masih dengan ucapan sinis Mila melirik Victor dengan wajah mengejek

“kuanggap itu pujian, Mila”

“terima kasih, setidaknya wajahmu cukup tampan untuk menggoda wanita diluar sana.”

_“you know me, Mila.”_

Mila melirik Victor yang tersenyum padanya, seakan tahu maksud dari senyuman tersebut Mila menghela nafas, “ _I Know_. Pergilah, biar aku yang mengawasi mereka. Bukankah itu memang alasanku kemari?”

Tepukan pundak yang diberikan Mila padanya membuat Victor segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, “Thanks, Mila. Kau yang terbaik.” Lalu bergegas berlari meninggalkan Mila.

“kau berhutang satu untuk kali ini!” Teriak Mila sebelum Victor menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam dimana bulan purnama sedang berada dipuncak panggungnya.  Bersinar ditengah kegelapan malam untuk menyinari kegiatan Victor dimalam itu. Sambil memakai jubah bulu putihnya, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu sembari membuka sebuah portal sihir menuju sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran.

“Well, setidaknya disana aku dapat  bersenang-senang.”

Tangan kanan Victor meraih sesuatu dibalik jubah bulu miliknya, sebuah benda yang merupakan sebuah foto mendiang ibunya.

“ _Mom,_ aku harap perjalanan ini akan menyenangkan.” Ucapnya sendiri sembari mencium foto tersebut sebelum memasukkan kembali foto tersebut kedalam jubahnya. Lalu melirik anjing kesayangannya, Makkachin.

“Makkachin, jaga rumah baik-baik!” sahutnya yang disambut baik oleh anjingnya.

Victor berjalan memasuki portal sihir buatannya.

Keluar dari portal sihir, Victor mendapati bila dirinya sudah berada di luar gerbang masuk sebuah kota mungil di pinggiran. Berjalan masuk dirinya dengan santai menyusuri keramaian kota kecil tersebut, berbagai lampu warna-warni  terpasang dengan indahnya disepanjang jalan kota. Hiruk pikuk warga yang berlalu lalang menghiasi kota, bangunan-bangunan mungil yang tertata rapi dengan jalan lebar dengan susunan batu bata merah dengan pertokoan kecil yang menjajakan berbagai macam dagangan menambah kesan nyaman bagi Victor yang tengah menikmati suasana kota tersebut.

“selamat malam nyonya, silahkan melihat koleksi terbaru kami!” seorang wanita menjajakan kain kepada seorang ibu yang tengah membawa anaknya.

Sekerumunan orang berkumpul di tengah alun-alun kota, ada yang berdansa, ada yang berbincang-bincang ria, ada pula yang makan dan minum sembari menyaksikan pertunjukkan bakat di panggung kecil sederhana tersebut. Tak mau ketinggalan, Victor berjalan dengan riang ditengah kerumunan orang.

Suara terompet, piano dan gitar menjadi satu alunan musik yang indah. Semua orang yang berada di alun-alun tersebut berkumpul sembari berdansa riang diantara panggung. Merasa tertarik, Victor ikut berdansa bersama para penduduk.

Banyak wanita yang mengajak dirinya berdansa bersama, bergantian. Victor tidak peduli selama ia masih dapat berdansa melepaskan jiwa kesenangannya ini.

“Tuan, maukah anda berdansa denganku?”

Suara sesosok pria membuat Victor menengok menatap pria dihadapannya, pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya segera menarik paksa Victor menuju tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dengan semangat.

Rambutnya acak-acakan,dasi birunya diikat dikepalanya, beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka dan menampilkan dada bidangnya, dilihat wajahnya pun terlihat merah karena mabuk. Mata cokelatnya yang tertutup kacamata itu menatap kedua bola mata Victor dengan penuh harap.

“—maaf, tapi kau terlihat mabuk.”

_“then, let’s dance battle. If I won, you must be mine.”_

Seperti pengakuan cinta, batin Victor yang menatap pria dihadapannya dengan senyum menantang.

_“okay.”_

Alunan music semakin berada dipuncaknya, orang-orang yang sebelumnya berdansa kini menyingkir membuat sebuah space untuk Victor dan pria berambut hitam itu berdansa.

 _Aliran sihirnya terlihat berbeda. apakah ini hanya perasaanku? atau ini karena efek musik yang menyenangkan?_ Victor mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya bersama pria dihadapannya

Tangan menyentuh tangan

Kaki menyentuh kaki

Music semakin mengalir seiring dansa mereka.

Hentakan kaki dan tepuk tangan meramaikan suasanan dansa mereka.

Victor bahkan melepas jubahnya sembarangan dan melepas beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Berkali-kali ia seperti merasa bila ia tidak sedang melakukan dance battle dengan pria dihadapannya.

Ia benar-benar terhisap oleh music serta gerakan indah pria dihadapannya.

Music terhenti begitu saja,elu sorakan riang, semangat dan tepuk tangan dilontarkan kepada mereka berdua. Victor menghentikan dansanya ketika sang pria dihadapannya tetiba merangkul leher Victor. _Sepertinya dia sudah mencapai ambang batas kesadaran._

“aku menang.” Ucapnya dengan suara menggoda. Membuat Victor mengubah pandangan terhadap pria dihadapannya.

“Tentu. Kau menang.” Sahut Victor yang tersengah-sengah sambil tertawa, “aku akan menjadi milikmu.”

“ _hmm… yeah... you’re mine…”_

Victor mencoba melepas rangkulan Yuuri yang semakin kencang, “ _I know,_ siapa namamu?”

_Aliran sihir ini benar-benar milik pria dihadapannya. Sungguh hangat dan menenangkan jiwa._

“Yuuri Katsuki—“ senyum yang diberikan pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya tertidur dipelukan Victor, sukses membuat Victor blushing seketika.

.

.

.

**Dear diary**

**Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat menarik. Benar apa yang diucapkan mendiang ibunda.**

**—Victor, 27 Tahun. Jatuh cinta dengan tidak elitnya pada sesosok pria mabuk dihadapannya.**

**Author's Note:**

> masih awal permulaan. kedepannya mungkin akan sedikit dark.


End file.
